Sleeping Arangements
by HlfMtlAlchmst
Summary: What happens when Vincent and Cloud are forced to share a bed together? [VincexCloud, yaoi warning] [Oneshot for now] Rated M for Language and Sexual Intercourse


Sleeping Arrangements

What happens when Vincent and Cloud are forced to share a bed together? VincentxCloud yaoi (halfway duh)

_Hehehe, this is just a little thing I wrote out of sheer boredom. Bear with my stupidity and me._

_Disclaimers then?_

_I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7, so please do not sue me, for I have little pride nor money to spare! Thank ya' much!_

_So, shall we begin?_

-+-

Cloud sighed, his head resting against the cool glass of the inn's main window. His bright, mako injected eyes stared into Costa De La Soul's dark and lifeless streets, the only exception to this being a young couple exchanging saliva on a nearby park bench. He grimaced as the male of the couple began to grope at the woman's breasts and quickly turned his attention back to the inn lounge.

It was a small, dimly lit room that reminded Cloud of a grandmother's house. The furnishing, including the chair he was currently sitting on, had a similar texture to a curtain. A woman, looking twenty or so, sat behind the check in counter, reading a magazine (Chocobo Digest, Why They Won't Breed on Sundays, page 32), warily glancing at Vincent roughly every few seconds. The other man stood in a corner, his red eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of him.

Cloud couldn't blame the woman. Even though he _claimed _that he wasn't, the man very much resembled a vampire. It didn't help much either that he was engulfed in the shadow of the surrounding walls, giving him an even darker appearance that he normally had.

Baret had retired to his room the moment that they had arrived about a half hour ago. The party had wandered the town in the baking heat, hopelessly searching for a hotel room that was open. From what they gathered, there was a carnival in the next town over, forcing an overflow of people to resort to this town for a hotel room. After an endless search that took them well into the night hours, they stumbled across this inn on the outskirts of the small beach city.

The woman glanced at the clock against a wall that screamed out in obnoxious green numbers 11:59 and straightened up, looking at the two men (the only people in the lounge) with large, apologetic brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but the lounge closes at midnight. If you could return to your rooms…" She looked at Vincent and tensed considerably, "P-Please."

The blonde grinned at her worry and nodded, swinging himself to his feet and heading up a staircase. The other lingered another few moments (the woman had a mild heart attack, swearing that the reasoning for hanging around were to be used to suck out her blood) before heading after him.

Cloud reached the top of the staircase, a feat that seemed worthy of the victory dance after the hell he had gone through earlier in the day to find this god-damn room in the first place, and turned to the door on his left. Gently, he twisted the doorknob and peered into the blackness, waiting for his eyes to adjust before taking a step in-

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath, stumbling over the beginning of a double bed and nearly falling on a sleeping Baret. He looked around, eyes growing wide and stomach sinking.

The room was easily no larger than a child's. Somehow, _two _double beds were squeezed into the small space, barely allowing two feet between them and virtually no space in between walls. The area to walk in was reduced to a mere few inches.

_Two beds?!?!?!_

"Cloud?" The raspy voice caused him to jump slightly.

"Th-There's two beds… Baret's taking up one of them, so that leaves just…" His voice trailed off, choking into silence. Vincent tried to look over the muscular man in an attempt to see the limited space for himself.

"Floor?"

Cloud attempted a chuckle, "Not unless one of us shrinks a few feet."

Vincent stiffened, "I'll find the manager."

The blonde nodded absently as the black haired man turned and walked a little too quickly back down the staircase.

Cloud mentally cursed his luck. Of all the people, Vincent would be his probable bedmate. The vampire look-alike was, of course, the only one in AVALANCHE that he had felt remote hidden feelings for. And now he would be _sleeping_ with him?

Somehow, in the time when Cloud had been lost in self-pity, Vincent had returned. The blonde felt the stare and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Anything?"

He shook his head grimly, "She wasn't behind her desk."

Cloud sighed, "I suppose that means…"

"…That we're sleeping together." Vincent finished.

-

The woman shivered uncontrollably, her left fist was clenched around a broken broom handle that she had been meaning to throw away. The vampire (she was sure he was a vampire) had returned a moment ago.

"Will you be here all night?" He had grumbled.

She had stared, stunned for a moment, before hastily nodding. He had seemed satisfied enough to return back to his room.

"Oh God he's going to suck my blood out!" She wailed.

-

Cloud stared up at the dark mass that was Baret, his mind racing franticly. Even though he was pressed as far off of the bed as he could be without lying on thin air, he could still feel the body heat radiating off of Vincent.

That, and Vincent was hogging all of the blankets.

"Urm… Vincent?" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "Can you… spare some blanket?"

That was when Vincent laughed. Not the blood curling, bone-chilling chuckle that so commonly escaped the man's lips but a _genuine laugh. _Cloud's eyes grew wide at the sound. It was so beautiful…

His pelvis throbbed softly. God, he had to pee.

"You mean you don't have any either?"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle slightly as well. Laughs are contagious, after all.

The laughter died, allowing Cloud to return to his thoughts. During their sleep preparations, Vincent had removed his gauntlet from his left arm, a feat that the blonde had never witnessed before. Quite frankly, he was half surprised to see a normal, pale arm beneath the bronze. As a mater of fact, virtually everything that Vincent had worn that seemed conservative and restricting was removed. Cloud couldn't help but gawk for a moment at the creamy skin at the nape of Vincent's neck; at the way that his hair swept across his face without the restraint of his headband; at the curious eyes gazing out at him…

Vincent shifted next to him, twisting until he faced Cloud's back.

"You're not sleeping," Vincent mumbled softly. The blonde couldn't help but shudder under his gaze.

"Neither are you, obviously."

Cloud propped himself up against his elbow, looking over his shoulder. Vincent stared back, his skin seemed illuminated by the moonlight that spilled in through a small window behind him.

"That's nothing new. But I'm curious as to why you're not asleep, Cloud."

Oh Gods, was that a hand being placed against his leg?

"I guess I'm not that tired-."

There was another soft laugh-not-a-chuckle from the man. Cloud's pelvis throbbed harder.

"You lie," He mumbled, suddenly solemn. _Oh yes it is a hand on my leg oh god oh god…_ "I can feel your fear."

Cloud smiled warily.

"It's not really fear…it's more… it's more of an…" His voice trailed off.

Vincent's head jerked forward suddenly, catching their lips in a soft kiss. Cloud's eyes grew wide as the other's tongue gently probed into his mouth, roaming and touching, as though attempting to memorize each and every aspect of it.

Slowly, Vincent pulled their kiss apart, a small grin on his face.

"Anticipation?" he finished, pushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes. Cloud nodded.

"Yes, that seems about right."

Their lips came together again; this time Cloud's tongue was the intruder of the other's mouth. Vincent's pale hand snaked through the blonde's hair, petting the spikes as he twisted over Cloud's frame until he straddled his hips. Somehow, the kiss managed to stay intact.

"Oh Gods, Vincent…" Cloud mumbled into the other, gasping as something hard was placed between his legs. There was a chuckle (this time it had returned to the deep and throaty one that sent shivers down his spine) from the other as the blondes pants were quite literally ripped off of his legs, sending the shreds drifting to the ground. Cloud couldn't say that he minded much, even though now that his pants were in shreds he had nothing to wear the next day.

Somehow, Vincent also was able to kick his own pants off during the 1) ripping off of his partner's pants and 2) still making out passionately.

Their eyes met then, a soft and silent knowledge passing between them. Blue on red, gazing at each other with the same anxiousness and curiosity. There was an exchanging of feeling, somehow, through their stare.

_I love you. _Cloud's eyes.

_As I do you. _Vincent's.

Then he entered him.

-

"_Oh Baret!" Tifa groaned, wrapping a naked leg around the man's waist._

"_Shh… We'll take it nice and slow…" He murmured, stroking her with two perfectly sculpted hands and smiling. Gently, he kissed her between the eyes. She giggled._

"_Baret, there's something I need to tell you…" The girl looked down, ashamed. _

"_Anything, Baby."_

_She smiled apologetically and gently tugged at her ponytail. Her face peeled back, revealing a hidden one beneath the beautiful woman's own._

"_Can we still do it?" Cid asked back, tightening his leg around Baret._

Baret shot awake, eyes wide and a soft sweat pricking at his brow. His chest heaved and gasped.

"Ulg… what a dream…" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat up, pushing back the plasticy inn covers and stretching his back, groaning at the satisfying clicks and pops of his spine. His eyes grazed to the left.

His mouth and left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. Who could blame the man? What had happened in the next bed was a bit much for any straight (or sane, for that matter) man to truly take in all at once, let alone the position where the two men had been frozen into when they entered slumber.

"HOLY SHITING FUCK-!"

The couple stirred from their position, eyes groggily opening and closing as a never-ending stream of curses flowed out of the man's mouth. As they began to fully awake, their cheeks reddened with realization that indeed there had been another man in the room last night. It wasn't until Baret cried out-

"-OH FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENES WHEN THE OTHERS FUCKING FIND OUT-!"

-that they shot upright, Vincent sliding onto Cloud's naked lap, and glared so sharply at the man that, combined, the stare could quite possibly reduce steel to an ash-like substance.

"If you tell any one of what you see here I will rip out your throat and drink your blood for wine," Vincent growled, a spark in his eye as though he was half hoping his dream of drinking his blood could become a reality.

Baret, however, would never speak a word of it again.

(_A//N Optional Ending __**(1):**_But then again, not much of anything is ever that simple)

-Fin-

**(1) I've decided that, if I get more than 5 reviews about this story, that I'll write another chapter or so. So REVIEW if you really like this story and want it to go on, no?**

Hehehe, sorry about how bad the ending was. My, that was fun to write though. Vincent, mind telling them what will happen if they don't review?

Vincent: I'll rip your throat out and use your blood for marinade.

Thank you, Vincent. You heard the man! If you value your blood, REVIEW!


End file.
